Reading the Summoning
by gothicgirl227
Summary: Chloe Sanders is actually a demigod and her really name is Chloe Jackson shes Percy Jackson's sister or twin to be accurate. She and her friends will be sent to Lyle house to read books about here quest. Will the people in Lyle house figure out who she is or be kept in the dark.
1. prologue

This my first story so it might not be good. Chloe is going to be a demigod Percy's sister. So there no confusion about what's going to happen

Apollo's POV

I was at camp half-blood talking to Chloe Jackson don't ask me why I'm there I don't know. "Hey Chloe you're starting a quest right" I asked her. "Yep I'm going to Lyle House in Buffalo I forgot what state it's in thou" she said. Then I got an idea. "Hey I just got an idea why don't we send a book about your quest to the people there and they can read about your character" I said. "That would be awesome but, me and my friends have to be there to see their reaction about "my life" she said doing air quotes around my life. "Ok I can do that but you guys have to be invisible and try not to make a sound" I said. "K but I have to be there so when you give them the book you send me and my friends with it and you put some stuff in the computer to say I be there the next day" she said. "K I do that and if they read without you I just transport you there invisible" I said. She nodded "When are you going to send the book to them?" she asked. "Right now go get your friends and there will be three books I put a note on them o explain to the other people" I said. She nodded and went to go get her friends.

~~~~20 minutes later~~~~

Chloe came back with her brother Percy and her other friends Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel. I told the rest of the group of my plan and they all thought it was good. So I gave them each a backpack for food, water and clothes and I transported them to Lyle house with the three books.


	2. Chapter 1

At Lyle house *lunch* Third person POV

Mrs. Talbot a nurse came into the dining room with three books in her arms. "Dr. Gills wants you to read these books and also, a new girl Chloe Sanders will be coming tomorrow" she said. She put the books down on the table and left without another word. The teens eating at the table looked at the three books a girl with black short hair look at note on top of the books and started reading it.

"_Please read these books in private and make sure the nurses don't hear what you are reading and do this in the library upstairs."_

_-From a friend_

_PS: this is not from Dr. Gills._

The teens all look at each other then at the note. "I guess we should go start the book" said a boy that looked Asian. Oh yeah I should say their names there's Derek, Simon, Tori, Rae and Liz.

When the teens were heading upstairs the demigods just landed in the library. Yes I said landed they appeared up were the ceiling (sp) is and fell to the ground. "Ugh that was painful" Leo said. They nodded.

"What aren't we suppose to be invisible" said Percy.

"We can see each other but other people can't see us unless we want them to" Chloe said. They all heard people coming up the stairs. "Ok lets get this thing over with" Leo said.

When the Lyle group came into the library Derek felt like there was someone else in here that wasn't one of them. Anyway when they all sat down on the couches and they all looked at each other.

"Who's going to start" Simon said.

"I can" said Liz.

"**The Summoning**" she said.

**Twelve years earlier**

**Mommy forgot to warn the new babysitter about the basement. Chloe-**

"What isn't Chloe the name of the girl that's coming tomorrow" Simon said.

"Yeah it is" Liz said.

**Teetered on the top step, chubby hands reaching up to clutch both railings, her arms shaking so much she could barely hang on. Her legs shook, too, the Scooby Doo slippers bobbing. Even her breath shook, puffing like she'd been running.**

"**Chloe?" Emily's muffled voice drifted up from the dark basement. "Your mom said the Coke's in the cold cellar, but I can't find it. Can you come down and help me?"**

**Mommy said she'd told Emily about the basement Chloe was sure of it. She closed her eyes and thought** **hard.**

"Don't hurt yourself" Leo whispered to the rest of the demigods. Chloe hit him hard in the back of the head. Derek heard the whisper but couldn't find the person how said it.

**Before Mommy and Daddy left for the party, she'd been playing in the TV room. Mommy had called, and Chloe had run into the front hall where Mommy had scooped her up in a hug, laughing when Chloe's doll poked her eye.**

Tori wished her mom would have done that to her.

"**I see you're playing with Princess—I mean, **_**Pirate**_** Jasmine. Has she rescued poor Aladdin from the evil genie yet?"**

Leo snickered "Pirate Jasmine". Chloe hit him again.

**Chloe shook her head, then whispered, "Did you tell Emily about the basement?"**

"**I most certainly did. No basements for Miss Chloe. That door stays closed." When Daddy came around the corner, Mommy said, "We really need to talk about moving, Steve."**

"**Say the word and the sign goes up." Daddy ruffled Chloe's hair. "Be good for Emily, Kiddo."**

**And then they were gone.**

"**Chloe, I know you can hear me," Emily yelled.**

**Chloe peeled her fingers from the railing and stuck them in her ears.**

"**Chloe!"**

"**I c-can't go in the basement," Chloe called. "I-I'm not allowed."**

"**Well, I'm in charge and I say you are. You're a big girl."**

**Chloe made her feet move down one step. The back of her throat hurt and everything looked fuzzy, like she was going to cry.**

"**Chloe Saunders, you have five second or I'll drag you down here and lock the door."**

"That's mean who would do such a thing" Liz said everybody nodded at that Derek grunted that sounded like a yeah. Percy was slightly glaring at the book even if he knew it wasn't really.

**Chloe raced down the steps so fast her feet tangled and she tumbled into a heap on the landing. She lay there, ankle throbbing, tears burning her eyes as she peered into the basement, with its creaks and smells and shadows. And Mrs. Hobb.**

Everybody winced expect Derek.

**There'd been others, before Mrs. Hobb scared them away. Like old Mrs. Miller, who'd play peek-a-boo with Chloe and call her Mary. And Mr. Drake, who asked weird questions, like whether anyone lived on the moon yet, and most times Chloe didn't know the answer, but he'd still smile and tell her she was a good girl.**

**She used to like coming downstairs and talking to the people. All she had to do was not look behind the furnace, where a man hung from the ceiling, his face all purple and puffy.**

All the girls started to gag even the demigods. Derek looked at Simon with a surprise expression on his face that they just found another supernatural.

**He never said anything, but seeing him always made Chloe's tummy hurt.**

"**Chloe?" Emily's muffled voice called. "Are you coming?"**

**Mommy would say "Think about the good parts, not the bad parts." So as Chloe walked down the last three steps, she remembered Mrs. Miller and Mr. Drake and she didn't think about Mrs. Hobb at all . . . or not very much.**

**At the bottom, she squinted into the near darkness. Just the night lights were on, the ones Mommy had put everywhere when Chloe started saying she didn't want to go downstairs and Mommy thought she was afraid of the dark, which she was, a little, but only because the dark meant Mrs. Hobb could sneak up on her.**

**Chloe could see the cold cellar door, though, so she kept her eyes on that and walked as fast as she could. When something moved, she forgot about not looking, but it was the hanging man, and all she could see was his hand peeking from behind the furnace as he swayed.**

All the girls shuddered except the demigods. "Maybe she's probably just having a nightmare this isn't really" said Tori in her bicthy tone.

**She ran to the cold cellar door and yanked it open. Inside, it was pitch black.**

"**Chloe?" Emily called from the darkness.**

**Chloe clenched her fist. Now Emily was being really mean. Hiding on her—**

**Footsteps pattered overhead. Mommy? Home already? **

"**Come on, Chloe. You aren't afraid of the dark, are you?" Emily laughed. "I guess you're still a little baby after all."**

"That's mean again who could do that to a little kid" Liz said. Percy was silently growling at the book. Derek heard it and was looking round to see who said it.

**Chloe scowled. Emily didn't know anything. Just a stupid, mean girl. Chloe would get her Coke, then run upstairs and tell Mommy, and Emily would never babysit her again.**

**She leaned into the tiny room, trying to remember where Mommy kept the Coke. That was it on the shelf, wasn't it?" She darted over and on her tiptoes. Her fingers closed around a cool metal can.**

"**Chloe? Chloe!" It was Emily's voice, but far away, shrill. Footsteps pounded across the floor overhead. "Chloe, where are you?"**

**Chloe dropped the can. It hit the concrete with a crack, then rolled against her foot, hissing and spitting, soda pooling around her slippers**

"**Chloe, Chloe, where are you?" mimicked a voice behind her, like Emily's, but not quite.**

**Chloe turned slowly**

**In the doorway stood an old woman in a pink housecoat, her eyes and teeth glittering in the dark. Mrs. Hobb. Chloe wanted to squeeze her eyes shut, but she didn't dare because it only made her madder, made everything worse.**

**Mrs. Hobb's skin rippled and squirmed. Then it went black and shiny, crackling like twigs in a campfire. Big chunks fell off, plopping onto the floor. Her hair sizzled and burned away. And then there was nothing left but a skull dotted with scraps of blackened flesh. The jaws opened, the teeth still glittering.**

"**Welcome back, Chloe."**

At the end all the girls were shuddering and looked green.

"Well who's going to read next" Liz said still looking green.

Well at least I have a cool opening Chloe thought.


End file.
